Prelude to a Kiss
by DoomedSometimes
Summary: Norma reminisces about the man she loves and their special first kiss.


A/N: This is simple. Just a quick little something I thought of. I hope you like it.

x

Our first kiss. I'm not sure why I'm thinking about it right now. But it happens randomly; something reminds me of Alex, or the way he likes to put his arms around me, holding me close to him. Or the way those same hands like to roam a little lower and always end up on my backside. He has a thing for my ass. He mentioned to me once not long after we got married and I had to laugh. As if I hadn't noticed it already by the way he kept touching and paying compliments and special attention to it.

There are moments when he's not next to me; when he's working or I'm out doing errands, and I get a memory of things he likes or words he has said. Sometimes I'm buying groceries and I remember what we had done the night before; how he likes to spend hours worshiping my body and making me tremble until I cry out my pleasure. I get hot and bothered right there in the middle of the produce section and I have to walk quickly to the frozen aisle so that my temperature cools down a bit.

What I'm thinking about now has nothing to do with that, but everything to do with our first kiss. The day our lips touched for the first time, which also happened to be the day we got married, a day that is almost a blur in my mind. Everything happened so fast. One minute I was talking to Alex on the phone, him giving me the news that he had found a way for Pineview to have a space available for Norman, and the next he was telling me he would marry me. I think I said 'yes.' I know I said 'thanks.' As I mentioned, everything is a blur.

The scary and beyond painful events the night before our wedding; Norman getting the gun, me pleading with him, Alex arriving to take him away and probably saving my life or both my son's and mine in the process, led to a terrible sleep. I woke up the next day feeling tired and empty. I got out of bed, took a shower, made coffee, and moved around my house like a zombie. What now?

Oh, yeah. I had to go marry Alex. I went through the motions of getting ready; putting on too much makeup (more than usual) and curling my hair harder than I normally do. I was so stressed out; a deep guilt and pain for my dear boy taking a seat in my heart. Then I choose an outfit; in hindsight I think I should've chosen something happier, more feminine like I normally wear, it was after all my wedding. But I dressed like I was going to a business meeting, which in fact, I was or that's what I thought at the moment our new marital status would be. So I subconsciously choose an outfit to go along with that thought. I saw it as a business transaction; I offered something, he gave something in return. Bargains were made. Debts would be paid.

How wrong was I. As soon as he arrived at City Hall he was so nice and worried about me. He said he was sorry the night before had been so horrible. He asked me to lean into him; he probably was concerned my frost bite indifference would be noticed by others around us. I leaned into him, dropped my head into his shoulder, and it felt weird. So weird.

Then we were called by name to proceed. We stood in front of the official who was going to marry us and the witness. I heard the words the woman was saying but they felt far away, like they had no special meaning to me. I protested, I think. Alex saved the moment. I was tense, but when I looked over at Alex he seemed nervous. I took it was, again, his worry that we should look real; more in love, less bored.

I felt my face go red in embarrassment when the lady official, Connie was her name, Alex knew her (he knew everybody in town of course) and kept repeating her name, asked for the rings. Nothing was farther from my mind than getting Alex a ring. I have had no time, or money anyway, to go buy one. Everything was too fast. But he saved the moment, again. I was at a loss of words when he put that lovely, beautiful ring on my finger.

 _You may kiss the bride_. I heard the words clearly and looked at Alex quickly. Oh, we have to do that too. For a second I thought he would skip the kiss, say something to Connie about me not wanting to be kissed in public or some nonsense like that but then I saw him move sideways a little and I perked up. Was he going for it? OK. I could do that. I remember thinking he would peck my lips lightly and be done with it. Or that he would plant a strong, open mouth kiss, tongue and all, just for show. But I was wrong again.

He turned to me a little and I looked at his face. Then I felt his hand moving to my neck. What was he doing? I was not ready for that, I'm not that good a pretender. Both his hands were around my neck at the moment, not forcing, just holding. The caress felt soft and tender. I looked at his lips; his lips that were now looking tempting and inviting, and then at his eyes. His brown eyes with the cinnamon touch that were now looking at me with such affection. I must be seeing things that aren't even there. That's what I kept telling myself at that moment.

Then he leaned in. I forgot we were acting in the play of our unreal wedding. I forgot everything the moment his lips pressed gently into mine. I was lost to the sensations I felt; warmth and safety, a hint of desire and a lot of confusion, but above all, something I haven't felt in a long time.

The kiss was not passionate or urgent, but it was not boring or fake either. I let my lips be kissed, there was a little bit of wetness as our mouths opened to each other's, although he kept the kiss delicate and proper for a public place.

I was not ready to feel the way I felt. I plucked and pressed my own lips against his, as I felt his thumb caressing my cheek. I was in heaven. It was over all too soon. I was surprised to see I wanted more; more of that kiss, more of that tenderness, more of whatever it was he made me feel. I had leaned into him even after the kiss had ended. How embarrassing. He kept caressing my cheek.

Then I opened my eyes and remembered where we were. I saw Alex's face, his stoic expression mixed in with a strange thing I could not pinpoint. Was he embarrassed too? Has he liked that kiss as much as I did? Did he want more?

I could see in his eyes that he, indeed, wanted more. But what more could we do at the time and place? Not forgetting the fact that even though it was our very first kiss, nobody around us knew that. We were supposed to be a normal couple, who had dated and kissed many times before arriving at the moment we were in.

I smile now. That sweet first kiss was the beginning of it all. If Alex hadn't kissed me that way that day, I probably would've been even more skeptical of the decision to marry him than I already was. But he kept on being tender, and sweet, and understanding, and a gentleman, and a friend to me through the very first days of our marriage.

Then I fell in love. As simple as that. Had probably loved him before I realized it, but when it was clear to me that I loved him, was in love with him, I told him and never looked back. He has healed every part of me.

And now, months after that, I don't feel embarrassed anymore when I lean into his kisses and want more. He doesn't either. We kiss. A lot. There are soft sweet kisses, others that are passionate and hungry and frankly, a little pornographic. There are kisses that turn into love bites, and some are shared in between laughter, and others given when tears are falling down cheeks. Kisses made to calm and sooth and others made to enflame and arouse.

I live for each and every one of them.

I put down my tea mug in the living room coffee table when I hear him coming down the stairs. He comes into view, and stands in front of me, in his blue jeans and nothing more. He's barefoot, his chest naked, and his hair ruffled. He was taking a nap upstairs. And he takes my breath away.

"Alex, do you remember our first kiss?" I ask him and see his eyes smile before his mouth does.

I stand up and walk over to him, plant myself in front of him as I smile too. I put my arms around his waist, caress the skin on his lower back and feel him slightly tremble.

Then I feel his hands on my neck and his lips on mine. Our first kiss all over again. We'll follow this kiss with many more, and then he'll make love to me right here, right now. I'm sure he will. I know him well.

x  
The End


End file.
